<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chez nous (our house) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742946">chez nous (our house)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>appelle-moi par ton nom (call me by your name) [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bigger House, Boring, Brownstone, Filler, Gen, M/M, Massachusetts, Moving, Slice of Life, Townhouse, Why Did I Write This?, belmont - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Timmy and Armie move.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>appelle-moi par ton nom (call me by your name) [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chez nous (our house)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is pretty much a nothingburger that I just wrote for the sake of having written something today. ✌️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty minutes from the studio, approximately ten miles northeast, was a brownstone townhouse for rent.</p><p>Armie checked his watch as he and Timothée walked up down Alexander Avenue in Belmont. He squeezed Timothée’s hand and said, “Last chance to back out. Are you absolutely sure you want to leave Jamaica Plain?”</p><p>“Absolutely.” Timothée blinked and mumbled.</p><p>The closer they got to the townhouse, and the farther away from the apartment, the more relieved he felt. He took in the view of the street and saw a woman in a tracksuit walking her dog, a Dalmatian with a leather red collar. He and Armie were similarly dressed, he in a black Lululemon tracksuit and cargo pants, Armie in an Adidas hoodie and sweatpants.</p><p>Armie found the flyer advertising the brownstone in his pocket and unfolded it. It was a 2-bedroom, 1,250 sq ft. townhouse with a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and even a bar.</p><p>The owner was a jet-setting investment banker, who lived in the United States for only four months out of the year. The rent was $2,000 a month, but with the month-by-month lease agreement, and the fact that Timothée was only due to film in Boston for about another month or so, they both knew it was worth it.</p><p>Besides, two weeks enclosed in a 400 sq ft. hovel had proven to be detrimental to both of their mental health. The houses and apartments in Belmont were pristine, ornate. Some had wrought iron fences and swinging gates.</p><p>When they stopped in front of the brownstone, Timothée’s eyes widened. He turned to Armie excitedly. “Thank you,” he breathed, fighting the urge to grab him by the shoulders and kiss him senseless. He restrained himself and let go of Armie’s hand somewhat desolately when the front door opened. The realtor, a bright, bubbly redhead about Timothée’s age, smiled widely and beckoned them inside. </p><p>Armie went in first. He gave the foyer a once-over and turned back to Timothée. “This is a nice place.”</p><p>‘Nice’ was hardly the word Timothée would have used. The décor was dominated by earthy brown tones, with splashes of orange and gray. Maybe the best description was that he felt like he had stepped back in time to the 1970’s. The furniture in the living room - a Colonial style wingback sofa and green La-Z-Boy recliner - made him want to turn to the realtor and ask if Alice was around.</p><p>Armie had made it clear that the place was not going to be quite up to Timothée’s usual standards. “I don’t think you’ll like it very much. But it’s only temporary, and it’s about all I can afford right now.”</p><p>He had left the rest unsaid, but the words reverberated in Timothée’s mind, that he<i> ‘might have been able to get a better place, if it weren’t for the divorce proceedings and child support payments, on top of bills, groceries, etc.’</i></p><p>Before they had even toured the place, Timothée said “We’ll take it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The reference to "Alice" is a part of the 1970's joke. Alice was the housekeeper in <i>The Brady Bunch </i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>